Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal-processing device, an imaging apparatus, and a signal-processing program.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, in order to remove noise mixed in a voice signal, a method is known in which a time domain signal is converted into a frequency domain signal frame by frame, a noise is estimated using a non-voice component signal, and the noise is reduced by subtracting the estimated noise from the frequency domain signal (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-195955).